You only turn twentyone Once
by Crazy Freckles
Summary: ONESHOT! This is about how Jake and Gina end up together in between Part one and Part two of my Story Affairs of the Heart. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!


**_Hey y'all! SURPRISE!I didn't tell anyone about this. Except a select few.This is myJake and Gina one shot. This fills in some gaps in between part one and Part two of my story Affairs ofthe Heart (check it out) aboutJake and Gina and how they got together. I like it and Ihope all y'all dotoo! READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!_**

* * *

_You only turn 21 once_

So here I was, at The Blue Moon lounge, bar, shit, whatever you wanna call it. It was my twenty-first birthday and I was going to have my first legal drink. God did I need it. My love life: Sucks. It really does. You know what, Screw Jake Ackerman. I have cried too many tears and lost too much sleep (and weight from loss of food) from him.

I smiled in spite of my self. I couldn't help but remember one time we had at the beach. We had been there all day and he was trying to teach me how to surf. Lemme tell you, no black girl (Okay, half black girl) surfs. Like that girl on Made? You think she still surfs? No, she doesn't. I bet you ten bucks she doesn't. That was the day we had our first kiss.

So, I got my self a drink. Uh, what is it called? Oh I don't know, I told the bartender to surprise me. I took a sip. Oh man, that was strong. Oh look, it has a little umbrella and cherry. Mmm, Cherry.

Here I was, wallowing in my sorrows; having a drink or two, when speak of the devil him self, Jake walked in. Oh look, he has a date. Some blonde girl…she has a big rack. Ha, he likes full chest girls. But then again, what man doesn't?

They sat down at a table and ordered some drinks. I saw the girl lean in all close and go deep into conversation. She batted her eyes and showed her cleavage. Gag. I took a nice sip…a gulp or two.

Ha, this was a pathetic. I was still in love with a boy that I never went out with. Sure we went out on dates and fooled around, but when it came to commitment, the brotha never threw a sista a bone.

"I'll have another please." I said to the bartender. She passed me a drink. I took another gulp or two…or maybe even three.

I looked back at Jake, he kept glancing at me. Oh fuck him.

Yes please!

Wait…what was I saying?

Oh yeah, how Jake looked at me. Why wasn't he paying attention to his nice bimbo? Okay, I was done with this. I was going to go home and pass out. Yeah, passing out sounded good. I paid the nice bartender lady and stood up. Wow, the world was spinning a bit. I walked but tripped over a stool and caught my self. Maybe I shouldn't have worn heels.

I walked out side and looked for my keys. Now where were they? Here, key-ies, key-ies, key-ies. Come to Gina. Oh damn, where is my purse? Was it inside?

"Gina, what are you doing?" I turned around and saw Jake. Hey! He had my purse. I ignored the fact that he had cause my heart to jolt. But whatever, maybe it was because it was cold or something.

"I, Mr. Smashes peoples heart, am going home. Now give my purse." I said with a nod.

"Gina…" he put his hand through his hair which he had cut a bit shorter so you could see his eyes. "Lemme drive you home."

"I am fine Jake. Just give me my purse and go back to your little Malibu Barbie aiight?"

"No, I am driving you home."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and walked over to his car. "Can I at least have my purse back?" He handed it to me and I snatched it from him trying very hardly to walk straight.

"Here, let me help." He held me by the arm and walked me to his car. He opened the car door and I got inside. He walked over to his side and got in.

"Same place?"

"Yes Captain Obvious." I said with a face.

"Just because you are wasted..."

"I am not wasted."

"You left your purse in the bar."

"You left your Barbie Ken."

"Oh, ha ha. I am being attempted to be mocked."

"I could have driven my self home."

"You couldn't walk a straight line."

"I could too!"

He pulled into my apartment building and parked.

"Thanks." I said getting out.

"I'll walk you to your door." He said getting out along with me.

"Jake, I am fine."

"No, it would make me feel better."

"Whatever, why the sudden interest? Little sister's best friend?"

"No, because I care."

"Really, I haven't noticed." I retorted back to him as we walked up the steps to my apartment, thank god it was only the first level. I got to my door and looked for my keys.

"Damn it." I said getting upset. This was not my night.

"Give me your purse."

"What? Is this a hold up?"

"No smart ass, I am finding your keys."

I had not energy to fight him so I handed it to him. He got my keys out and unlocked my door. I walked in and sat down on my couch and put my hands in my face. He felt him sit down next to me.

"What's up?" he said.

I started to cry, "This is the worst birthday ever. I got drunk, I saw my ex-boyfriend boy-toy whatever you want to call him, with another girl and then drives me home out of pity. How do you think I feel Jake? It hurts." I started to cry some more. I never cry people. Never. When you grow up in Brooklyn, you are taught never to cry. If the ice cream man rips you off, you don't cry. If a boy breaks up with you, you don't cry. You send your older brother out on them and they make them cry.

See? I had never had a reason to cry. Now, I did.

"Gina…" He pulled me close and I put my head to his chest and cried. This birthday was horrible. Suze and Cee weren't even here. It sucked so badly. I mean I was going to be one of those people who wouldn't get drunk on their twenty-first birthday. So much for that plan man.

"Gina, don't cry." I sat up and wiped my eyes. "Lemme carry you to bed." I didn't even argue. I had no common sense at this point. I just put my arms around his neck as her carried me to my room and laid me down on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and got under my blanket. I could feel sleep over coming me.

"Don't leave." I mumbled to Jake.

"Okay."

"Don't ever leave." I snuggled into my pillow.

"…I won't."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too." Was the last thing I heard, whispered into my ear, before drifting off to sleep with an arm around my waist and a kiss on my cheek, "Happy birthday Gina."

* * *

**_Awww hoow cute! Now review and check out Part Two of Affairs of the Heart : Love is life next week! it is going to be kick ass!_**

**_Love,  
Lauren_**


End file.
